


the passion we practice

by perfect_little_fool



Category: Actor RPF, Broadway RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Porn With Plot, Relationship Development, Semi-Public Sex, lots and lots of love, okay I am sad and alone I want to write a relationship that's successful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_little_fool/pseuds/perfect_little_fool
Summary: When it's said that there can never be anything but love and lust between a man and woman, Hadley never took it seriously. She still doesn't. But hell, if Aaron is trying really hard to prove her wrong. (or, the one who where I wanted to write a lot of sex involving Aaron Tveit)





	1. the sound of waves

**Author's Note:**

> originally, two years ago, this started as a fic I was doing for a 30 days challenge on another site. (I never finished it, which you can gather since I never finish ANYTHING.) But recently I got out of a pretty emotionally serious relationship and I am sad. I wanted to write a relationship that ended up working out. I always knew where I wanted to go with this one, but I never did it. So here I am. Doing it. Hopefully there's an end result.

When Hadley was a baby her mother had this thing.

The thing was a white electronic box that had blue cartoon waves painted on the front right below the speaker. The top of the machine read _Beach Front_ in bamboo letters and was a silly joke that she began to roll her eyes at as she grew into a teenager.

The thing was a wave-maker. It didn’t make waves physically, using water and air, but created the sound of waves. As in the whooshing and the crashing of H2O against rocks. It sat on the side table that was located in the corner of her mother’s apartment, making it’s loud noises and sometimes calming down to just splashes of water now and then. Every once in a while it would lose power and Hadley’s mother would return to switch out the batteries. After that, it would return to its usual ruckus of drenching the empty atmosphere.

Even though that little white box was a pain in the ass, and it definitely didn’t make you feel as if you were on a beach, it was the most vivid thing Hadley remembered from her childhood.

You see, her mother was a traveler.

Before Hadley’s mother had met her future husband Jonathan Hawkins, she had been Lily Denver. As a child Lily scoured novels of foreign places and would spend hours devouring photography books of other countries that it became her dream to travel the world. As a child, it all seemed so easy to just pack up and leave the world behind her. As a child, it was all so simple.

Her mother traveled for only one measly year before she met Jonathan Hawkins. It had been in Barcelona, Spain that they first encountered each other; they had gotten seats next to each other at the L'Auditori and they spent the night together in his trashy hotel room.

That was where Hadley came in.

Three months later, Lily Denver dug up Jonathan Hawkins’ number and told him she was pregnant with his child. Within another month they had a little condo together in New York. And then five months later, a little baby girl had made her way into the world.

Because of this complication, Lily—now Lily Hawkins—was forced to put her travelling on hold. The one thing she regrets to this day is not being able to sail across the ocean.

So when she was out shopping for a new car seat since Hadley had outgrown the other one, she found a new product called _Beach Front_ that created the sound of synthetic waves.

It never left the side table after that.

To Hadley, that box showed her mother’s devotion towards her dream. She knew she wanted to be back out in the world, to discover new things, just by the wistful look she would throw out the window every now and then. Lily’s face was a plane of musings and she mused about what her life would have been like had she not met Jonathan.

Those fake waves used to annoy the hell out of Hadley; the way the noise would soar and roar and make statics every time it go too loud. Her mother enjoyed it, absentmindedly reaching over to touch the knob gently and turn it up that much more, no matter how audible the previous volume was.

Now the waves were a reminder. Her mother gave up her life to devote it to Hadley. She never went back to her travels, something she know she regrets.

Fifteen years after that little baby girl was born, Jonathan Hawkins was gone. A scribbled note and a half-eaten peanut butter and jelly sandwich was all that was left of him. No kind words or goodbyes or kisses; a ballpoint pen that had written useless letters and spaces that left Hadley with an empty feeling inside. The note was supposed to leave them with some kind of closure. Instead it left Hadley feeling like she hadn’t  
known her father at all.

At that moment, she knew she wouldn’t be the echo of her mother.

She wouldn’t give up on her dream to live a life she didn’t want to lead. She wouldn’t release her passion just because the sound of waves had stopped crashing.

“Yeah,” she said up at the stranger, his face open and smiling and adorable. “My friend won’t be back for a bit, so I don’t think it’s a problem for you to sit.”

The guy smiled wider and took the seat on the towel next to Hadley, her face turning back up towards the sun. Her eyes slip closed as she listened to the sound of waves; _real_ waves. Funny to think that she had left her apartment, and the tiny wave box, to come to a place that just had a much bigger wave box. The stranger beside her looked over at her again after leaning back against his elbows along the sand.

“Aaron,” he finally said, his voice young and fresh— like lemonade.

Hadley turned to him, shaking his awaiting hand. “Hadley Hawkins.”


	2. sing me a song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know since I wrote these first few chapters two years ago I should edit them (which I did, I reread them all and made many changes) or even rewrite them completely, but I think that these are fine so far. I've definitely improved in my writing skills though, so don't go too hard on me. (Honestly no one is reading this anyway but if you are...)

Aaron is like a hot breeze on a cold day. A bubbling spring in the middle of winter. A shooting geyser dead-center in the Sahara desert. He’s the unexpected, the unpredictable, and the only man who has ever been able to keep Hadley on her toes for as long as he has.

One of the very first things he made clear in their relationship was that he was a straight shooter. He didn’t mess around and he was in it for the long run. He was crashing, watery waves; he was the real deal.  
They had been dating for a year and a half now and she had yet to hear him sing.

It was the one thing he had refused to do for her, just for her. Of course she’d heard him sing—she had seen _Les Miz_ ; even gone to the premiere with him—but never had he sat down and sang just for her in the privacy of their relationship. It was something she’d wanted since she first found out he was professionally trained yet he had time and time again changed the subject and did other romantic gestures. He was the sweetest boy she’d ever met. And the most stubborn.

She was cooking bacon and eggs in his kitchen when she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind, the lean forearms hooking at her belly button as she felt his head rest atop hers after placing a gentle kiss at the crown.

“What are you doing?” he murmurs as she flips the bacon over.

Hadley nudges at his side to signal that she needed him to uncurl himself from around her, his full lips pouting before pushing away so she could grab plates for the two of them. “Cooking for you,” she grins as she slides eggs onto the two awaiting dishes. “What does it look like?”

He raises his brows. “I thought you said you couldn’t cook.”

Her head turns to fully look at him, her gaze sweeping over his lazy figure that was leant against the counter behind him. His dark blonde hair was in cute disarray, his blue gray eyes winking at her on their own without prior help from his eyelids. His cute little smile was shining at her as her own glance slipped lower, taking in the crevice of his collarbone and stiff shoulders and the valley between his pectoral muscles and then the lovely abdomen that rested between his rib cage. He was a sight for sore eyes and it was a sight all for her.

“Well, maybe I’ve been practicing for you,” she teases, placing the bacon beside the eggs after they had finished sizzling. She sets down her spatula and makes her way over to Aaron, reaching up to put her arms around his neck. “Happy eighteen months,” she mumbles against his lips before letting their mouths press together in a chaste, sweet kiss. His arms cup her waist to hold her up since she was on her toes, even with the fact that he was slumped against the counter.

“Happy year and a half,” he corrects, nuzzling her nose with his own.

She grins at his reiteration, kissing him again, before nodding to the fridge. “Will you get the orange juice? Let’s have a proper breakfast together.” They both smile at this before Aaron was off getting the beverages and Hadley was finishing up setting the table.

Minutes later they were seated and laughing and chatting.

The past eighteen months had been a roller coaster, going up towards bliss and back down towards stress and heartache. They had broken up briefly for a couple of weeks when he had been filming for _Graceland_ before he had surprised her one night at her apartment, a suitcase in hand having just flown in. They had had some ridiculous fight that neither remembered the cause of now, but all Hadley cared about was that they had gotten back together. And both liked to think that those weeks away from each other hadn’t existed.

He was exactly what Hadley needed, without her even realizing it. When he had come strolling into her life that year and a half ago, sitting down next to her on her friend’s beach towel, she had known he would be remarkable.

What she _hadn’t_ know was that he would change her.

He was adventurous. He kept her guessing and had taken her on countless journeys that made her a better person, a more mischievous person, and a freer person. She knew that he had made her an overall more exceptional being and it was one of the reasons she kept him around—other than the fact that she was completely infatuated with him.

He was an uncaring soul, one who dove head first into crazy situations and one who shot first then asked questions later. It was a beautiful thing yet a thing that Hadley knew got him into trouble a lot.

Aaron was also, for lack of a better phrase, quite the sexual creature.

Hadley had not been a virgin when she met him, but she had never experienced the high he took her to when they had sex. He was not only adventurous in every day activities, but even more adventurous in bed. She never knew what to expect each time they found themselves in the bedroom and it always kept her wanting more.

For the eighteen-months-anniversary, Aaron took her out to dinner that night. Hadley felt exhausted by that time, her body sore from not only last night, but today as well. He had ensured that he was her lunch, as well as she his. It was an eventful day, three orgasms for Hadley eventful, so dinner was exactly what she needed to rejuvenate if they were to carry their activities into the evening.

After dinner, stock-full of many innuendos from Aaron, they then traveled to the end of the boardwalk.

“Are you taking me here to drown me?” Hadley asks teasingly, using the support of his grip on her hand to crouch down before swinging her legs over the edge of the dock, letting them dangle over the dark surface of the water.

“Oh, of course,” Aaron says back, his tone slighted in a mocking twinge. “I've been plotting to get rid of the thorn in my ass that I consider to be you.”

She scoffs, also joking. “Maybe I wouldn’t be such a prick if you were better in bed.”

Surprisingly, he didn’t sit next to her. She scrunches her brows as she talked, watching him walk over to a bench by the railing of the boardwalk, his gait long and easing. “Oh, sweetheart, you know that that is quite the lie,” he grins cheekily as he bends down to reach for something under the bench. “You could never get someone better than me. Has anyone else made you orgasm three times in one afternoon?”

Even though they were alone on the dock, the only thing accompanying them being the bright moon and the slashing water beneath them, her face turns cherry red as he mentioned their sex life aloud. “Hey, that’s a private matter,” she _tsks_ , her face still tinted pink.

He smiles at her over his shoulder. “I’ve got a surprise for you.”

Hadley’s brows rise as her heart starts to thump in delight. “Really now? May I see what it is?” She couldn’t help the wiggle her body made as he stood back up, her soul flying as she sees in his hands an acoustic guitar.

Aaron sits beside her on the end of the dock, his legs crossed. She wanted to chastise him because this would get his suit pants dirty, but she stays quiet.

“Happy eighteen months,” he grins again.

This is what she had wanted for a whole year now, 365 days, and she was finally getting it. Her heart pounds louder as she watches him slide a pick out of his pants pocket, his fingers brushing over the strings.  
“You’re going to sing for me?” she finally murmurs, her voice no louder than a squeak because of the excitement running through her like hot flashes.

He nods. “I’m going to sing for you.”

She wanted to squeal, wanted to throw her arms around him, but refrains from doing both. Instead, she twines her fingers together and places them in her lap, her smile wide from ear to ear as she waits.

Once he starts singing, Hadley was practically melted butter in front of him.

His voice was like jazz music on a hot summer day. She felt like pure sugar was running through her veins as he sang to her, his sweet, sweet voice like silk sliding over her ears. She knew the song was one he’d sang before, a song from one of the many shows he’d participated in on Broadway, but all she could focus on was the concentration in his expression, the veins in his neck, and the way his eyes closed as he sang a particularly long note. It was the most beautiful thing Hadley had ever had the pleasure of watching.

Her eyes eventually run down to the fingers sliding over the guitar. Her body begins to react to this breath-taking sight before her, the way each digit pressed to each string, the way his forearms tensed each time he plucked out a new chord. Her body was heating up in ways she didn’t know existed, all because he was playing an instrument and belting out a song like an angel.

She could feel his eyes on her now, could feel a flush beginning from her collarbone and travelling up as she squirmed. He could sense that she was getting turned on and it bothered her.

Once he was done singing, she was praising him—and scolding him.

“How come you never sang for me before this?” she was asking as he set the guitar aside. “That was…incredible.” Their eyes connect again, a trail of heat running down both spines as they lock gazes. It was a special thing, something many couples had never experienced before. The mutual knowing that they were so infatuated with each other, so perfect for each other, was one of the most arousing things that two human beings could acknowledge.

Aaron took this time to look over his girlfriend; his blue-gray eyes sweeping over the light brown tendrils of hair that cascaded down her shoulders and swept her elbows like waves, her tender gaze and her nose she claimed was the ugliest nose and the mouth that opened wide when laughing. Her jaw line that he knew other women envied and the delicate collarbone he loved to bite and then he was moving down to her chest, his hands itching to touch, and further to her small waist and hips and over her legs that still dangled over the edge.

She was beyond gorgeous. And she was all his.

Soon he had their mouths planted firmly together, his bottom lip between hers so he could open them, allowing their tongues to slide against each other. His hand held the back of her head, his fingers winding into her long hair. He tugged on the lengthy locks after a few moments, her head falling back with the silent command.

He then moved down to her newly exposed neck, his lips leaving kisses down her jaw and under her chin before his mouth found her collarbone. He nipped at the jutted bone, sucking at the tender flesh before he was satisfied with the dark pink mark he left. Her moans made his body tenser, his cock harder, and he knew he needed this girl under him soon.

And he knew that for the rest of his life, for the next eighteen months to come in their relationship—and hopefully many more months after that—soon would never been soon enough.


	3. wining and dining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is where it gets smutty ladies and gents! be safe and make good choices while reading this. it will get smuttier from here, probably.

It was at the end of Aaron and Hadley’s second date that they had their first kiss.

It had been a week before that second date that they’d had their first date. Their first date was on a Saturday night and had been the most ordinary date Hadley had ever been on. They had gone up to the roof of his apartment and sat on a blanket, overlooking the city and twinkling lights. At one point he reached over and took her hand in both of his, kissing her knuckles in a sweet, sugary gesture. It was the first time his lips met her skin.

Yet, their lips didn’t touch until their next outing, when they went out for pizza. It was also a perfectly casual, not-so-over-the-top date with them chatting and laughing for hours in a pizza joint. Afterwards, he’d walked her home.

“It’s a good thing I’m with you,” he commented as they crossed a street. A flickering light was above them as they reached the sidewalk. “This is a pretty sketchy part of town. I’ll make sure no one jumps you.” His arm swung around her shoulder, pulling her into his side.

“Oooh, aren’t you Mr. Confident?” she joked, smiling up at him.

In the night, his dark blonde hair had rustled with the slight breeze, his grey-blue eyes shining. She remembered that she had wanted to sit across from him that entire night just so she could admire him. He was a beautiful man and his looks left her breathless.

“As a matter of fact, I am,” he then said with a grin, a grin that told her he was completely confident in his new hold over her. “We’ve been on two dates and you’ve already talked to me about meeting your mom. I think we’ve passed the stage of awkward encountering. Which I don’t know if I can say the same for you, since you were uncomfortable all throughout tonight.” His slight teasing made her nudge him with her elbow, her left hand coming up to tangle with the one that rested against her shoulder.

“I was not uncomfortable!” she defended, shaking her head even though a slight smile threatened the curl of her lips. “I was fine, thank you. And I did not suggest you meet my mother. I was just wondering if you would come with me to her art showing!”

He hummed in a mocking way. “If that’s what you want me to believe.”

She snorted but laughed all the same, letting his thumb that gently soothed back and forth over her own make her feel comfortable. To be honest, she had felt like the date was going almost too well, which made her uneasy. Dates always ended in a bad way for her, so why was this so different?

A few minutes later they had walked up to her door. They stop in front of the stairs ascending up to her home, his arm moving from around her shoulders, his palm sliding down her arm softly to once again twine their fingers together. This made her smile, she remembers, because it was like he couldn’t stop touching her. Which went the same for both because she felt like she always needed to be touching him.

“I had a nice night,” she spoke first, clearing her throat as she brought her gaze back up to him. His eyes were smiling at her. So was his mouth.

“Me too,” he replied, his voice so smooth. “You’re not such bad company.”

She rolled her eyes then, using her free hand to push his shoulder playfully. “You aren’t either,” she agreed, their grins mirroring as they just stared at each other. The atmosphere was almost like how teenagers would feel after a date, their gazes darting to each other’s lips, waiting to see who would make the first move. He felt himself zoning in on the two plumps of skin beneath her nose, his tongue flicking out to lick his own in preparation.

His hand that wasn’t holding hers came up to cup the back of her neck, something she didn’t realize was a habit of his at the time, before he leaned down to fuse their mouths together.

It was slow and gentle, their lips just moving against each other’s to test the waters, to see how the other person moved and worked.

Then, he was pushing her up against the railing of the stairs; their hands sliding away from each so he could wrap his arm around her waist, pulling their bodies flush together. The hand on the back of her neck was trailing up so his fingers could tangle in her hair—another thing Hadley didn’t know was something he enjoyed doing at the time, but all she knew during this first kiss was that he liked to be in control.

Finally, when they had finished devouring each other’s mouths, his lips pulled back from hers. They searched each other’s eyes for a moment before both of them smiled together, his forehead falling to rest against hers. “That was…” she breathed, “an exhausting session.”

He laughed at this, pressing in another short kiss. “The first of many.”

-

It was the third Friday of the month.

About twenty weeks into their relationship, they started doing this thing. A tradition, if you would like to call it that.

On the third Friday of every month, they would get dressed up and go wine and dine at a new fancy restaurant. It was the one time Hadley allowed them to go somewhere so expensive, let alone allow Aaron to spend so much money on her. But it was a regular thing, something that had become a personal joke between the couple, so she never stopped it.

It had started one night when Aaron said he had a surprise. He told her to get creative with her outfit, to look classy, and so she did. She had worn a tight black number that hit just above her knee with bright red heels and matching lipstick. It was the first time he’d really seen her try, really seen her present herself to him in such a way, and it was a beauty.

That night, when he said he had a surprise, he took them to a French restaurant where the salads were more than Hadley’s shoes. She had thrown him a disapproving look during that first time but had let it slide.  
They drank wine and talked and laughed. Then, Aaron got adventurous.

At this time, they had already slept together. More than once, might we add. And it was around this time that Aaron began to show Hadley his playful, tricky side. The one that liked to explore new sexual endeavors.

During that first night, where they unknowingly carved a path for many future nights like this one, Aaron had whispered something in her ear after they had finished their appetizers. As his breath caressed her ear, goosebumps broke out over her skin and her pale flesh buzzed into a bright, hot pink. As he pulled away he looked over her body, smiling at the reaction he had pulled out of her. Her pupils had dilated, her own gaze boring into his. She wanted to smile, wanted to laugh because she knew what he had just whispered to her _had_ to be a joke, but the serious, lusty look upon his face told her otherwise.

“Are you serious?” she had murmured after taking a hefty sip of her red wine in front of her. If Aaron was going to do what he had just suggested in her ear, then she would need alcohol in her system.

His chuckle had made her body flush darker, his hand coming up to push the hair from her face. “You need to be a bit more open-minded,” he had taunted, his brows wiggling.

She swallowed then, shaking her head. “What if we get caught? What if the waiter asks where you went? What if—”

He then shut her up with a gentle kiss to the mouth. “Don’t worry. It’s just dessert.” Then he smiled, one that told her just how wickedly pleasurable he could be. One that turned her body into jelly and made her get so aroused she couldn’t see straight. “Well, dessert for me at least.”

Ever since then, the third Friday of every month was like an inside joke. One that made them laugh every other day; but not the third Friday.

On those specific Fridays, Aaron would anticipate the fact that he was once again going to make Hadley see the world from his perspective. And Hadley would anticipate that coming night—with a pounding heart and dusked skin—remembering how every time they did this it just made her feel more and more like she was a part of him and he was a part of her.

“You almost ready, Had?” he calls from the kitchen just as he was sliding his suit jacket on, dusting off the shoulders with his hands. He looked in the mirror that sat in the dining room of his apartment, running a hand through the front of his hair to make sure the gel would stay. He then grins at himself, knowing what the night would bring and aching to get started.

“One moment!”

He rocks back on his heels as he tries to figure out what she decided to slip on for tonight. Did she buy something new this month? Or is she gonna go with a classic, one that she had worn before but knew he loved? Will it be that pink one that wrapped around her like ribbon and made the pink in her skin glow that much more? Or will it be that dark blue one that made her look like midnight and morning all at the same time? Aaron couldn’t help but smile at himself again in the mirror, knowing that this little surprise she gave him every time they had their third-Friday tradition was one that always kept him on edge.

Because even though he was the one who enjoyed surprising her, the little things she did to surprise him made it that much better.

He didn’t have to stand idly for very long, hearing her before he saw her. He heard the creak as his bedroom door opens, his gaze that had been pointed at the floor as he drew shapes with his shoes snapping up when his ears perked. His eyes connect with Hadley instantly, his vision going dark around the edges as he scans up and down her body.

She was clothed in a deep purple dress, a strapless piece that hugged her breasts perfectly and fit at her waist and hips like an hourglass. It hung about an inch above her knee, not so tight that it forced her thighs together, but a little loose in the skirt so she could move freely. _Which is something that is essential for this activity_ , he thinks to himself as he moves down her long, shaped legs before landing on her white satin pumps. She was holding a white clutch to match it and a white pearl necklace.

It was so elegant and so beautiful and so _his_.

“You look…” he has to inhale sharply to calm his little buddy down, “…breathtaking.” Her smile was radiant as her eyes thanked him for the compliment. He grins back, holding out his hand in welcome. She walks over, tangling their fingers together as he once again rakes his eyes over her.

She had curled her hair to perfection that ran down her shoulders and arms like waves, brunette and soft. Her make-up was minimal, just base and eyeliner and mascara. Even in her pumps she was still shorter than him, her forehead at his nose, making him smile. He then leans forehead to press a kiss just below her hairline.

“Seriously,” he reminds her as their eyes connect. “Gorgeous.”

Her cheeks hint at a light pink, letting his mind go back to what lay ahead of them for the night, and a smirk tugs at his lips. “Shall we head out?” he asks as he grabs for his keys on a side table. “We have an eventful evening ahead of us.”

Her cheeks blush deeper, clearing her throat. “Right behind you.”

They were walking into the Italian place about twenty minutes later, his hand attached to hers with tight fingers. One thing that Hadley liked about him was that he wasn’t possessive, but he did know when to show who was his. Around her friends, he was comfortable, relaxed, at peace. Around strangers? He was keen on practically marking his territory, without the animalistic qualities.

It made her feel loved and cared for. He never went overboard with it, just liked to let other men in the room know she was off limits. Which was a total turn-on.

Another five minutes pass before the maître d’ is showing them to their table. Aaron, always the gentleman, makes sure to pull out Hadley’s chair for her, waits for her to take her seat, then resides in his own.  
“I watched the first episode of Graceland,” she begins the conversation as the waiter hands them menus. Aaron hears this, glancing over at her with a curve to his brow, but stays silent. He opens the wine menu as she clears her throat to continue. “It was amazing. And, if you don’t mind me saying, the lead guy was really cute. He played a character named Mike. Do you happen to know this guys’ name?” She was teasing, a small smile playing at her lips.

He looks at her over the wine menu. “Hm. I’ve met him a few times. I heard his girlfriend is terrible to him though. Oh, God-awful, actually.”

Her small shoulders shrug. “Her loss.”

Aaron sends his girlfriend a wide smile at this, one she didn’t see since she was discreetly analyzing her choices of appetizers. They always did this process; appetizers first, then soups, followed by the main course. After all that, they would order dessert. Or, Hadley would. Aaron always brought his dessert with him.

For appetizers, they ordered a shrimp cocktail. Simple and easy to have a light chat over without making any sort of mess.

“You know, Daniel Sunjata may be higher up than you on my Hot Actors list,” Hadley once again pokes at her boyfriend, sucking at the pink flesh of the shrimp she held in her hand. She dips it in cocktail sauce as Aaron’s eyes narrow playfully. “Have you seen him without a shirt on? Mm.”

“Honey,” Aaron bats this away, “we both know you could never get that.”

She acts offended, her hand flying to her chest in mock horror. “How dare you! I can’t believe you just said that to me.” Her head is shaking in disapproval, her brown waves cascading back and forth over her chest. Aaron just watches quietly.

After the shrimp cocktail they order the minestrone soup, Hadley’s pulse beating faster against her neck as she realized that they were almost half way done with their evening. And their evening would go out with a bang.

When he had first suggested this that night so many months ago in that French restaurant as she wore a little black dress that was much too small for her now, she had felt the need to break up with him right then and there. But as he whispered in her ear, he had said one thing that stuck out to her. _I want to try something with you. And only you._ Which told her he’d never done this before, never tried it with any girl before her. And this was something that made her decide to jump into that deep abyss with him; he wanted a lot of his firsts to be with her. That meant he trusted her and cared enough about her to risk things that shouldn’t be put at risk.

If that isn’t love, then Hadley doesn’t know what love is.

As they were finishing up the soup, Aaron looks up at her, noticing the way she was fidgeting and looking around every few seconds. It made him quirk a smile. “You’re so cute all worked up like that,” he mutters, her gaze snapping up to meet his in a hurry.

It just made her skin go a shade darker. “You say that every time.”

“Because you get nervous every time.”

Both of them thought this act of theirs that occurred every third-Friday was hilarious, thought it was a riot to do something so intimate in a setting that wasn’t their home. But Hadley knew that every time they wined and dined, she was a hot mess just thinking about what was to come. Not just from nerves, but the anticipation was enough to turn her on to the point that she knew she would need to orgasm soon or she might just break down.

For the main course, they both ordered the beef brasato. Hadley was now squirming so much because they were almost there. They were balancing on the edge, only a small time away from the reason they did this every third Friday.

Aaron watched his girlfriend all throughout the next part of their meal, noticing the little things she did. She would cut her food, take a bite, wipe her mouth, glance around anxiously, and then put her napkin back down on her lap before starting the cycle all over again. The smile he then expressed was one of knowing, knowing that she did this every time, knowing that even though she always thought it was a bad idea they still continued on with it.

Soon, the waiter was coming back to collect their empty plates. He then turned back to the couple, smiling warmly. “Anything for dessert?”

Hadley’s gaze twitches to Aaron, who was smirking visibly.

“I’m fine,” he speaks first, reaching over to take her hand into his. “Anything for you sweetheart?” His gaze was egging her on, making the situation worse. A swallow gets stuck in Hadley’s throat, the familiar feeling of nervous butterflies flapping at the edges of her stomach, counteracting with the immense arousal that was bubbling below her lower tummy.

“A slice of tiramisu, please,” she says quietly. Not like she would be eating it anyway.

The waiter nods. “I’ll be back with it soon.”

Once the employee had gone and it was just Aaron and Hadley, he takes the hand he was holding and brings it to his mouth. His pouty lips ghost over her skin, allowing her to reminisce over what was about to take place. “Remember,” he mumbles against the flesh of her hand, shivers twisting around her spine like electricity, “if the wait staff asks where I am, I’m either in the restroom or I had to go get something from the car.”

She nods, her throat dry and her heart thudding so loud in her ears she thought her chest might explode.

He grins back, that mischievous look dancing in his eyes, as he releases her hand.

On instinct, her head turns to throw frantic glances around the restaurant, her gaze wide and searching to double-check no one was watching. It was the only thing that frightened her whenever they did this, the only thing that truly made her want to stop.

When her head swivels back to face forward, Aaron was absent from his seat.

A slow exhale blows out of her mouth. _Let the games begin._

When nothing happened at first, she knew it was because he was prepping himself—and he was waiting for the precise moment to begin his slow torture. He used to complain that it was a difficult task, this challenge they had built for themselves, but only for his side. Hadley would then remark that he wasn’t the one everyone could see as their little charade took place and he would shut up with that ecstatic glint in his lashed stare.

Finally, the waiter arrived with her tiramisu. It was that exact second that she felt hands sliding up her calf and over her knee, moving under the skirt of her dress quickly. A little noise escapes her nose just as the waiter stops at her table.

“Your tiramisu, ma’am,” he smiles and sets the plate in front of her— _nimble fingers prodding at the waistband of her thong_.

Her thanking smile was tight. “Thank you.”

His brows scrunch lightly— _hands pulling her thong down until it was around her ankles, then being removed altogether_ —the waiter’s eyes moving over to Aaron’s empty chair. “Where did your partner go?” he asks, looking back over at Hadley whose eyes were shutting tight at the feeling of Aaron’s long finger pressing into her clit.

“Hmm?” her lids pop open as the guy gives her a strange look. “Sorry? I’m a little tired.” She wanted to reach under the table to flick Aaron for doing such a move, but knew that that wouldn’t stop him. It would actually make his torture on her increase. “He’s, uh, he’s…” she felt him swipe a finger over her slit, her body practically convulsing. “He’s in the restroom.” Her voice was hoarse, and she knew it. She wasn’t very good at hiding this, they both knew it, but the waiter seemed to just think she had a slight fever or something.

“Well,” he shrugs this off. “I can keep you company until he returns.”

“No!” Hadley gasps as Aaron cups her ass and connects his mouth with her center. Her hands grip the armrests of her chair, the knuckles turning white. The waiter raises his brows. “Sorry. I just…I think I’ll be fine alone, thank you.”

Aaron uses the tip of his tongue to swirl her clit, his hands gripping her ass that much harder. She felt a whine itch at her throat. “Are you sure?”

She almost didn’t hear the question, her eyes threatening to droop closed again.

“Yes, yes…” she nods, her voice turning light and pants dripping past her open mouth. Her chest was moving up and down with each word, her nipples hard beads under the material of her bra and dress. Aaron knew this, wishing he could reach up but felt [i]that[/i] would be pushing the limit a bit. “I’ll be all right.” She takes a deep breath in, forcing a smile onto her lips to try and ignore the bolts of pleasure running through her veins. “Promise.”

The waiter nods again, his face uneasy. “Just call for me if you need anything.”

Aaron’s tongue was now delving into the lower regions, his mouth sealing over her entrance. This made a moan slide onto her tongue which she quickly covered with coughing. She gave the backing-away waiter a thumbs-up before the guy finally turned and paced away from her. Once he was gone, she throws her head against the back of her chair, wishing she could reach under the tablecloth and grab onto the thick locks of Aaron dark blonde hair.

“Every time,” she mutters through gritted teeth as his tongue dips slowly, tantalizingly past her lips. “Fuck. Why did I agree to this?”

He doesn’t answer, just pushes his tongue in a little more.

Her entire body shudders at the small doses of pleasure he was giving her, each time he moved the muscle sliding into her it would cause a small wildfire to break out over different parts of her flesh. Teeth grazing, tongue teasing, fingers splaying…it was all too much and it made her wonder why she kept doing this every month, why she kept letting him torture her in public like this.

Sometimes, he wouldn’t let her orgasm. He would finish right before she could tip over the cliff and crawl out from under the table to just give her an evil little smirk. Other times, he would let her come; which was even worse.

Do you know how hard it is to control your face when your boyfriend is bringing you to orgasm by eating you out under the table?

Very hard.

Finally, he had slid his entire tongue inside of her. She was turned on, the wetness seeping past his lips like water, and it was making him bubble inside knowing he had caused this. He was the one responsible for making her melt into a hot, buttery, wet mess and it was the most cherishing thought he could ever have. He was responsible for all of Hadley’s adventures, endeavors, and sexual encounters—save for losing her virginity. And that, right there, was quite the accomplishment for him.

After he had finally allowed himself to go fully inside of her with just his mouth, he began to truly devour her.

It was like a sudden crescendo in the middle of a musical piece; the way an instrument would go immediately soft on a certain note then move to a blasting volume within seconds of reaching that note. These were the things Aaron did to Hadley as she sat in this random restaurant, strangers around her, all seeing her reactions but not knowing what was causing them.

His tongue moved swiftly out of her entrance and back up to her clit, creating another seal around the little button and sucking like it was a lollipop. Her hips thrust into his face, little noises trying to break through the thin line she had forced upon her own mouth. One of his hands releases her ass, moving down and wiggling into her entrance. She was so hot, so wet, and so in need of an orgasm that if this was one of the times Aaron decided to deprive her of her much-needed pleasure, she might just kill him.

But, seconds later, Aaron was curling his fingers to find that specific spot within her and she was coming, coming hard and thick into his mouth. She felt her jaw drop as her body consumed the pleasure he was giving her, her upper body going slack in her chair as the bliss poured into her veins and flew through her chest. All she could think about was the orgasm and the absolute beauty she felt.

Moments later, Aaron was smoothing her skirt back of her legs and was crawling out from under the table after having Hadley confirm no one was looking over.

Her eyes open slowly to see him gazing over at her, a smug smile on his face.

“Did anyone seem to notice this time?” he asks quietly, reaching over to grab her hand once more. This time, he laid sweet, butterfly kisses over each knuckle and down her thumb before gently biting the tip of the digit. It was such a small, affectionate thing that was the complete opposite of the fact that he had just eaten her like he was a starved man. This thought alone made her cheeks darken to a cherry red. He notices and grins wider.

“No,” she shakes her head, her voice shaky as she tried to shake off the aftershocks of her orgasm. “If they did, they kept their words and glances to themselves. The waiter seemed a bit suspicious though.”  
A chuckle passes her boyfriend’s lips, his figure leaning forward to press another kiss to her forehead. “Well, if it makes you feel any better, you’re the best dessert I’ve ever had.”


	4. bed of roses

The first time Hadley and Aaron truly sealed the deal, taking that final step from boyfriend and girlfriend to lovers, was three months into their relationship.

They had talked about it beforehand, discussing previous partners and how many times they’d done it before. Hadley had been shocked at the number of women Aaron had slept with in his lifetime—three—other than her. One was his first girlfriend who he had been with for three years, the second had been a one-night stand with a co-star from a movie he’d done, and the third being a girl he had a brief flame with for about six months. A part of her was a little disappointed that he didn’t have much more sexual experience than she did, but the other half was ecstatic that he wasn’t someone who had many notches in his bedpost.

Hadley herself had only slept with one man other than her current boyfriend. His name had been Jared and he wasn’t much to talk about, other than the fact that he was selfish in bed.

“Are you sure?” Aaron had asked after pulling away from her mouth, heavy pants passing both pairs of lips as their eyes bore into each other. She remembered that she had thought it was admirable of him to ask, to double-check that she wanted to dive headfirst into this without considering.

“Damn sure,” she replied with the flicker of a grin.

He grinned back before continuing. It was the best sex she’d ever had—which is hard to defer since she’d only had sex with one other man—but she knew it was a feeling unlike any other. He wasn’t all about himself, he was giving and she reciprocated. It was an unspoken agreement that they were there to make each other feel good, not to just take all for themselves. And that’s what made their bond special, Hadley likes to believe, because they both know when to give and when to take.

The following morning after they had sex for the first time, she had found Aaron in her kitchen making waffles. It was the cutest thing, watching him struggle to make a perfectly round cake, his jaw clenching when it didn’t come out the way he wanted.

A giggle passed her lips as she leaned against the wall, his head turning.

“Oh, so you find my misery amusing?” he said with a gentle smirk, his body spinning around fully so she could take in the breathtaking expanse of his chest and torso. “You didn’t find me so amusing last night.”

She then cocked her head. “Well, I wouldn’t be very turned on if my boyfriend was amusing in bed.”

He quirked a grin. “Mmm. Come here.”

He then opened his arms, awaiting her arrival into them. She stayed motionless for a moment before allowing herself to walk over and take his embrace. His warm body enclosed around hers as she curled her arms around his waist, resting her head against his sharp collarbone. His smell was sex and sweat and masculinity and she felt safe and cared for as his nose burrowed itself in her hair. That, that moment there, was the moment that Hadley knew he was someone to keep. He was someone she wanted for forever.

“Don’t squeeze too hard,” she admonished as his forearms meant to push her tighter against him. “I am still a bit sore from last night.”

A chuckle then met her ears, a deep one that sent shivers of delight down her back. “Oh, there is plenty more where that came from. I plan to spend as many nights in your bed, as well as you in mine, as possible.”

Hadley ran a hand over his muscular back. “Well, last night tells me you have quite the sexual appetite. It was quite the experience.”

Aaron slid his nose over the side of her neck, hitching her up in a daring move, causing a squeal to release itself from her mouth. Her legs move to around his waist quickly to hold herself up. He grips at her backside and bites gently at her earlobe. “Like I said sweetheart: the first of many.”

-

Hadley let a sigh of frustration pass her lips as she walked out of her boss’ office. Mute tears pricked at the bottoms of her eyes but she forced them to stay in, her nose stinging as she tried to keep her emotions from passing the flood gate.

A work acquaintance, Shirley, turns the corner and stops in her tracks as she sees Hadley by the potted plant. _The_ potted plant.

“Oh, sweetie,” Shirley murmurs upon walking up. “You’re by The Ficus.”

The other girl lets her head slowly move to the left at the words. She _was_ by The Ficus. The Ficus is the potted plant that is outside Hershwin’s office door. It was the potted plant many had stood by before Hadley herself, the potted plant that told many things. It was the potted plant that showed the world you were a failure. A big, fat failure.

“What happened?” Shirley asks, reaching out to rub the back of the other.

In silence, Hadley shakes her head. She was struck to the bone. “I’ll…” she clears her throat then, knowing it was thickening with the prospect of tears. “I have to make a phone call.”

There was only one person who could comfort her in this matter, just one, and that was Aaron. He said he’d had an appointment with his agent this morning, and it was now two o’clock in the afternoon, so his girlfriend prayed he was home. She just needed to hear his voice, hear his assurance that she was good at her job no matter what her ass of a boss said or did. That’s all she wanted.

She quickly walked back to her cubicle, bypassing other co-workers who threw her worried and concerned glances. They were just un-sympathetic eyes, ones that read: _It sucks this happened to you but at least it didn’t happen to me!_

It just made the situation worse.

Once back at her little square, she dug through her purse hurriedly before pulling out her phone. She wanders away from her place of work once again, tapping his number into the dial pad before having the phone pressed to her ear within seconds. She finds herself in the back of the office space, crammed into the little hallway that led to the bathrooms and vending machines and break rooms. The phone rang for a bit before he finally answered.

“Hadley?” he questions. “It’s not your lunch break yet.”

“I know,” she replies, her voice cracking. She jams her lips together at the noise, hating that she was allowing herself to cry in front of her co-workers. She couldn’t very well let them know that Hershwin’s words bothered her. “I just…I, uhm…I was called into Hershwin’s today.”

There was a brief pause. Aaron, miles away, tucked into his apartment, sits up on his couch swiftly. He runs a hand back through his already-messy hair. “Oh…Had…what did he say?”

“He said…” she breaks off, a small sob hiccupping at her throat. Luckily, it didn’t make noise, so she swallowed it before it could come up any further. She leans forward to rest her head against the white-plaster wall, the bumpy surface smelling of faded paint. “He said my performance was lack-luster. Apparently, as he puts it, my ‘marketing skills prove that I’m not as compatible with the company as they should be.’ What the hell does that even mean?” This last sentence came out as a desperate whisper-cry, one that told Aaron how close she was to tears.

“Oh, honey, I am so sorry,” he sighs into the phone, leaning his head back against his couch. “I wish I could be there. He’s an idiot. You’ve said this many times yourself. He’s an absolute moron for firing you.”

Hadley winces, shaking her head even though he couldn’t see her. “He, uh…” she has to breathe to keep her tears at bay, “he didn’t fire me.”

Aaron’s face brightens at this. “Well, that’s great!” When there is no response agreeing with him, his expression droops and his eyebrows crease deep over his concerned gaze. “Isn’t it?”

She blows out a breath, feeling the tears push to the edge of her eyes like a tidal wave crashing over foaming rocks. “He demoted me.”

Another pause. “Demoted?”

Her gaze sweeps around her to make sure none of her eaves-dropping co-workers were listening, knowing especially that Leslie Granger loved to gossip about other women in the office who lost their jobs. Stupid bitch. “I was asked to step down from my position as a marketing executive and return to a marketing assistant. I’ll be working under some of my co-workers to give more of a second opinion rather than get to make decisions myself.”

Her boyfriend lets out a small exhale. “Sweetheart, I…I am so sorry.” The words felt limp, useless, but he couldn’t very well console her from miles away in the solitude of his flat. “Is there anything I can do?”

Hadley spies someone walking over here, one of her fellow executives (or, used to be one of her fellow executives) and she knew she had to look presentable in front of them rather than a mess just because she was forced to step down. “I have to go,” she mutters. “I leave work in about four hours. Come over tonight?”

Aaron nods, a wistful look on his face. “Of course. I’ll be waiting.”

She smiles into the phone, unbelievably grateful she had a boyfriend like him. “I’ll see you then.” Then she was hanging up and the dial tone was in his ear.

He pulls his phone away from his ear, looking down at the finished call screen with a light bulb buzzing over his head. He knew the only way he could help her through this was to get her mind off of it. He wasn’t one to cheese things up, wasn’t the boyfriend to bring over flowers at the occurrence of a lost job nor one to hand over his credit card so she could go on a shopping spree. No, he was one to be there for her, one to love and to care for her in the best way he knew how to.

A tiny smile pulls at his lips as he stands, grabbing his things and exiting his apartment as a small plan pulls itself together in his head.

-

Fifteen minutes before Hadley could leave this hellhole she called work; Shirley was walking up to her cubicle. Shirley was nice, friendly, funny, and smart. Hadley never knew why they weren’t better friends outside of work, but it wasn’t a thought that constantly weighed her down. They were friends inside the four walls of their office and that was a fine situation for the two.

“How are you, sweets?” Shirley asks as she props herself against Hadley’s desk. She had large, yellow curly hair that she paired with cat-eye glasses and red lipstick every day. It always brightened the environment in Hadley’s opinion.

“As good as a demoted girl can be,” she replies with a tight-lipped smile. What else could she say? She had only been inches from being fired.

Shirley shrugs. “Pfft.” Another emphasis with the wave of a hand. “What if you get put under Jonathan? Now he is a cutie. You could hook me up.” Hadley wanted to smile, wanted to laugh, but it was a bit difficult when all she could think about was the fact that she wasn’t good enough. “Please, cheer up, hun. I want to make sure you’re okay enough to go home alone.”

“I am, I promise,” Hadley insists. “Aaron is waiting at my apartment for me.”

At this, her work friend straightens up as a wicked gleam enters her eyes. “Oh, I forgot about your boyfriend for a moment,” she starts with wiggling eyebrows. “How are things between you and your promiscuous lover?”

At this, Hadley pulled up a genuine smile. “Things are great. He’s everything I’ve ever wanted and more, as cheesy as that is.”

Shirley grins like she knew a secret. “Are you guys serious?”

The other girl cocks her head to the side, her bright blue eyes narrowing as she tries to decipher the question. “Of course. Why wouldn’t we be? We’ve been together for a year and a half now.”

A shrug of the shoulders told Hadley that Shirley was being too subtle for her own good. “I just mean…I hope you guys are headed down the _real_ serious path.”

It took Hadley a good two seconds before it snapped in her brain.

“Oh…you mean…” she leans forward, “like… _marriage_?”

Shirley nods with a teasing grin.

A fierce red blush covers Hadley’s face as she thinks this over, knowing that it was one topic she had yet to bring up with Aaron. It was something she had pondered on many times, especially within the past few months, knowing that she herself wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with him. She wasn’t sure how to bring up the subject with Aaron; he had yet to make any indication he had the same thoughts in his head so she wasn’t sure whether or not he would be cooperative in that sort of discussion. He did say at the beginning of their relationship that he wasn’t one to mess around, that he was in it for the long run, but does that mean that marriage was something to consider?

Hadley shakes her head to clear these musings away, not wanting to over think it. If she analyzed the thought too much she would just get inside her head and that was the last thing she wanted.

“We haven’t really talked about that,” she finally answers. At that moment, she looks at the clock to see it was now six o’clock p.m.

“And I’m gone!” she says with too much eagerness. She just wanted to be out of here, especially before she had to see Hershwin again, and to run straight home so she could just let Aaron lie with her. The idea was so appealing that she practically sprinted past Shirley with a hastily given goodbye.

As she pulled out of the lot, she called Aaron to inform him she was on her way, but was sent to his voicemail. “Hm,” she says with a confused hint to her voice before throwing her phone back in the passenger seat.

It wasn’t long before she was parking at the front of her building and heading up.

She tried her doorknob first to see if it was unlocked, which it was, so she turned it fully before pushing the door to her apartment open. “Aaron?” she immediately calls as she walks in, finding her coat rack and slinging her purse on one of the nooks. “Are you even here?” She then slips off her heels and shrinks down to her normal height of 5’4”.

A hand comes up to run back through her hair as she turns the corner to go into her living room. Just as she does so, her body halts in its tracks as her jaw drops.

A trail of petals, bright red petals, made a sweet-smelling trail to the hallway beside her bookcase, turning to go down to what she assumed was her room.

A large smile graces her lips as she eagerly follows the trail like a child.

Down the hallway, the petals led to the open door of her bedroom, this time the dark hall illuminated with honey-scented candles. All of the smells and the surprise-factor were just adding to her anticipation, her body buzzing to life as she claps her hands silently in excitement. As she makes her way to her open door, she wondered what Aaron had planned, what he possibly could be trying to accomplish with this little show.

Moments later she was peeking into her room, her eyes widening once more at the dimmed lighting, a few more candles littering her room like little beacons. Her bed was stripped of her comforter and duvet, leaving just her bare sheets and one or two pillows. But that isn’t what caught her attention.

What seemed like bucket loads of rose petals were fluttered across the white surface of her bed, two vases of the same flower sitting atop her bed-side tables. A part of her was a little confused since Aaron always said he thought giving flowers to your significant other was too cheeky, but the other part of her told her to stop worrying and just enjoy it. The smile on her face was threatening to split her cheeks in half and the joy running through her body was making her legs bounce in waiting.

She steps inside finally, crushing more petals under her stocking-clad feet as she does, glancing around to try and find her boyfriend. Her heart thumped a bit louder and harder at the mere thought that she didn’t know what to expect, her lips parting as she panted with eagerness.

Suddenly, a hand is there, moving her hair away from her neck, a pair of soft lips pressing to the nape as more fingers come to rest at her hip.

A small whimper escapes her throat as he moves his mouth up. “Do you like it?”

Her next answer was breathy, the one word telling him just how much he affected her. “Yes,” she murmurs, the palm at her hip sliding north to rest at her waist. “It’s amazing.” At this he moves his mouth to her shoulder, both hands now cupping her middle.

“I’m glad,” he mumbles as he presses gentle kisses along her clothed shoulder, her fingers itching to rip off the cardigan so his lips could touch her bare skin.

He then abruptly turns her around, one of his arms constricting her around the torso so he could keep her firmly placed against his body. She looks up at him, his normally ocean-blue eyes a steel color, clouded over with lust and want. Her throat goes scratchy at the sight, her body starting to heat up.

Aaron wastes no time in connecting their lips, his free hand moving up her arm and up to her neck once again, his fingers finding the long tendrils of her hair like they always do. A small moan slips onto the edge of her tongue as his hand winds her lengthy locks around his palm before bunching them at the base of her skull and tugging backwards. A hot flash shoots through her body at the move, a move she’s been accustomed to since they started dating, her head falling back just like he wanted. His mouth doesn’t hesitate to explore the newly exposed flesh, his lips fluctuating between soft butterfly pecks to teasing suckles to stinging nips. All of these turning into warm flecks that hit her straight in the pelvis.

His name leaves her own lips in a hastily muttered call, her throat thick with not tears this time, but need and want. Her fingers scraped at his clothed back, wanting to trail down so she could pull it over his head. She did just that, her hands finding the back hem and pulling up swiftly.

Aaron allows this, letting the gray tee fall to the ground before he was resuming his torture over every inch of her skin. Hadley took this time to rediscover the expanse of his upper body, her fingers dipping into each curve and crevice that were his muscles, the contact making her shiver in delight.

Aaron’s lips were now sliding over her pulse, pressing and kissing and sucking and biting, each little caress pooling in her lower stomach like liquid fire.

“Cardigan,” he mumbles hotly, telling her he wanted it gone.

She complies, quickly peeling it off her shoulders and arms before throwing it off in the distance. Her arms then reach up so her dainty fingers could tangle in his dark blonde hair, pulling at the locks as his own tickle up her back before finding the zipper of her dress. Within seconds it was being pulled down and her dress was shimmying off her body and pooling on the carpet at her ankles.

Then he was grabbing at her backside and hitching her up, legs curling around his waist as he stumbles them toward the bed. He lands them on the mattress with him hovering of her, his arms moving to the side of her head like a structure, holding himself above her as her lips continue to hungrily glide with his.

Rose petals ripple around them as they roll over the bed, Hadley eventually coming out on top. She quickly goes to work on his belt, sliding the leather strip out of the loops before going toward the button of his jeans.

Within milliseconds they were both down to their underwear.

With each nip, kiss, caress, touch, Hadley was taken to another world. Aaron was the only man who knew exactly where to prod and poke, knew exactly where to graze a finger to have her buckling at the knees. He knew her weak spots and her very weak spots and even knew the exact expanse of skin to kiss that immediately got her going. If you asked, he could explain in detail every sexual spot on Hadley’s body. And he was pulling all these tricks out today.

A flick here, a touch there and she was putty in his hands. He wasn’t one to necessarily want control in bed, but he definitely liked to have somewhat of the upper hand. He loved to have her at that point where they both knew she was his and he was hers.  
Her bra was moving away next, his hands coming up to cup the two mounds. She ground down against his barely-clothed pelvis, the thin material of his boxers tenting his more-than-obvious erection.

Arousal swirled around the two like humid air, practically frizzing Hadley’s hair as each skin-on-skin contact sent tingles bursting over her body.

Her slick center throbbed with longing, practically aching as she felt the moisture in her panties dampen noticeably. His hands were now plucking at her nipples as his lips clasped hers like he was a starved man. All she wanted was for him to be inside her, to be making her feel good because God knows she needed it.

Soon, he was sliding her panties down her long legs. As he did so, he moved away from her mouth, letting their eyes connect. It was such an intimate moment, a moment that Aaron cherished every time they did this.

It was the moment that told him she was there for him. Wanted him and no one else.

Hadley felt so vulnerable every time she was completely naked in front of him, the cool air of the room making her shudder under his gaze. But if he saw her uneasy glance, he was ignoring it. The look he gave her, his lashes lowered over the steeled blue of his eyes, was telling her she was the most beautiful women he’d ever seen. He was admiring her openly because she _was_ the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. She was one of a kind and he couldn’t wait to get yet another taste of her.

Once his boxers were thrown across the room along with the rest of their clothing he was reaching over to her bedside table and grabbing the condom he’d left out. He rips open the package with his teeth, letting her take the rubber and slide it over his cock. Her cool hands on his heated dick made a moan escape his lips, a flirty little smile pulling at her lips.

It was then, when foreplay was out of the way, that he sat up with her in his lap.

“Ready?” he breathes, his breath hitting her lips like a whisper. Her aching center was so ready for him it was a fucking understatement. So she just nods in affirmation, moving her hips up to line up with his standing erection.

Slowly, easily, with his hands on her hips, she moves down onto his dick. Lips part and jaws drop as he starts to fill her, her lids slipping shut at the feeling she’ll never fully get used to. And he was there, murmuring to her that she was beautiful and amazing and all the things she loved to hear from him; not because she was insecure and needed constant assurance, but because she knew he believed she was all these things, knew he held her up on a pedestal and it made her want to be these things for him. It made her want to be a better person.

As she sank her hips down to his slowly but surely, he kissed her soft and considerate, no tongue involved, just lips moving against each other with ease and grace. And, in what felt like no time, he was completely inside of her.

A squeak leaves her throat once he was all the way in, her chest heaving up and down as she tried to get used to the feeling.

“You’re gorgeous.”

And he was telling the truth. Here, there hips fused together, he never felt more connected to her. Her cheeks flushed a dusky pink, her delicate fingers gripping his shoulders, her round breasts pressed against his chest, tendrils of her long brown hair stuck to her face from sweat…she was the most stunning creature he’d ever seen. And she was all his.  
Then he started moving, first pulling out and pushing in gently, gradual thrusts where he barely pulled out of her. Then, when he knew she was ready for more from the look in her eyes, he began pumping faster and harder. Immense arousal crashes through both of them like a tidal wave, pants leaving both mouths in clashing tempos, hearts knocking against chests as they increase their pattern, hips moving together in a dance that had both reeling from movement.

She was bouncing in his lap, her stomach muscles clenching and unclenching as she searched for that release, that relief that only he could bring her. And he was there, helping her find it, because in no way was he going to leave her without that euphoria.

Moans rattled the room as the bed began to shake, the headboard knocking the wall.  
Finally, that white hot ball in her stomach began to tighten. A breathless groan leaves her lips as her eyelids clamp down. “Aaron…” she couldn’t finish, his name the only thing she needed to say because he knew.

“Almost, babe, almost…” he grunts back, his hand finding the back of her head and knotting his fingers into the cascading waves.

His dick moved in and out of her, building up the tense coil that threatened to spring apart in her lower abdomen. Her juices were covering her inner thighs and his erection, his free hand moving down to between their bodies and pressing against her clit. That was all she needed.

Her insides were exploding, pleasure coursing through her veins like pure sugar. Her body succumbed to the feeling, her head thrown back as the bliss washed over her like a cold shower. Aaron watched, watched her face slacken as she orgasmed, a smile gripping his lips before his final thrust made him come as well.

Once both descended from their highs, they fall back against the bed.

Heavy breaths filled the four walls as they overcame their post-sex feelings, both satisfied and whole. Hadley peels herself off of Aaron’s chest, running a hand through her sweat-soaked mane.

Gently, with Aaron’s help, she moves her hips up off of his dick, her face wincing as she does so, already feeling the soreness between her legs.

A few minutes later, they were tucked under one of her sheets, his arm around her and her head resting against his shoulder. It was a comforting embrace, one that was accompanied with a lazy kiss atop her skull. His fingers trail over her upper arm as they bask in their latest session.

“Thank you,” she murmurs against his neck. Lips press to sticky skin. “That was exactly what I needed.”

“Mm,” Aaron hums in a welcome. “Are you okay?”

She hesitates, which he notices but chooses not to comment on, before she nods. “Yeah, I am. I’ll live. If I work hard I can get back up to being an executive.” Then her voice takes on a wistful quality, full of hope. “Someday.”

Aaron turns so they were face to face, both pairs of blue eyes scrutinizing the other. “Well, I love you and think you’re great at your job. Does that count for anything?” he asks cheekily, running a thumb over her cheek.

A small laugh flutters out of her mouth. “Sure, Aaron. It does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you guys think! xx


	5. inspiration

Aaron drags a hand through his rusted brown hair, shaking the tendrils of sweat from his scalp. His wrap on the scene he just filmed for Graceland had been done in one shot, the camera following him as he ran through a dusty warehouse. He was exhausted, perspired, and was ready for a cold water bottle.

“Good shot, man!” Daniel Sunjata calls as he jogs to a stop beside Aaron, clapping a hand on the younger man’s back. Aaron grins back. “You could use a shower, bro. You headin’ home?”

Aaron nods. “Hadley’s expecting me.”

“Yeah, how are things going with her?” his co-star asks as they come upon their chairs, the older man grabbing his leather jacket that was slung over the one labeled with his name and sliding it onto his shoulders. “You two seem pretty serious. How long have you guys been dating now?”

“About a year and a half,” Aaron grins while answering, feeling his heart lift at the mention of his girlfriend. “We aren’t terribly serious. We don’t even live together yet.”

Daniel raises his brows as the shorter boy sits on his chair, letting out a loud breath because of the exhaustion. “I’d say you’re pretty serious. A year and a half? That’s a damn long time in my mind. Some couples are even married by now.” He runs a hand over his dark curls, shaking his head. “Man, you found someone special though. She seems like a great girl.”

Aaron grins even wider, deciding to ignore the first part of his friend’s statement.

“She really is something,” he confides, the image of her tousled curls and white smile flashing in front of his face for a brief moment. “Speaking of, I should shower before heading off. Like I said—she’s expecting me.”

“Whipped,” Daniel jokes with a parting laugh before heading toward the car lot.

He hears the sounds of the set starting to wind down, the producers and director grouping together, stray cast members walking home after the long shoot, photographers and fans easing away as the security guards usher them off the street. Aaron sniffs as he reads over next week’s script, checking the time to make sure he wouldn’t be late for the dinner Hadley had planned for tonight.

As he looks up to grab for his water bottle, he freezes with his hand raised toward the Dasani as he spots a figure against the wall of the warehouse they had been doing their filming in. He squints as he recognizes the form, swallowing at the slim frame and the shapely legs.

“Hadley?” he murmurs to himself, standing up at the sight of his girlfriend.

She was about eighty feet away, her long body leant up against the brown surface. He could’ve sworn from his distance he saw her give a tricky little smile. He swallows again as she pushes off of the brick, crooking her finger in his line of vision to beckon him forward. She runs a hand down her side, and that’s when he noticed her choice of outfit for the first time. A long tan trench coat that covered her body but stopped at the knee, showing off her stocking-clad calves and black-heeled feet. Her brown hair was curled to perfection—as always—and her lips were a cherry red.

God. Was he dreaming? Did he fall asleep on set again?

Then she was turning on her heels, clacking off down the pavement away from the wall. He gapes. Does he follow her? His unspoken question was answered as her body stops, her head moving ever so slightly so he could see her winged eyes pushing him toward her. He nods and begins to follow the path she was making.

He trails at a distance, making sure to keep a good thirty-five feet between them at all times, his orbs passing over her body every five seconds. Why was she here? He could’ve sworn she said she was going to make them dinner tonight and then they would stay in and watch a movie. So what was this? He cocks his head to the side as they continue their journey, passing camera crew and men in headsets and women with make-up brushes before he sees his trailer on the horizon.

_Oh, that vixen._

Aaron rubs his sweaty hands over his khaki pants, glad he had changed out of his costume. His clothes would soon be wrinkled anyway, balled up on the floor carelessly without thought.

In just minutes, she was stopping in front of the door of his trailer, turning her head to look back at him. He stops in his tracks, gulping for the third time as she teases glances at him over her shoulder, smirking mischievously. His eyes widen as she gently slips down the shoulder of her coat, revealing bare skin save for one white strap wrapped around her sun-kissed skin. His mouth goes dry and he suddenly wishes he had brought his water bottle with him.

Then she was exiting into his trailer, vanishing from sight.

He waits a few moments to collect his thoughts and to control the immense feeling under his hips—not yet, Aaron. Not yet.

Finally, he shoves forward, pushing past crew members and extras to get to his trailer. He doesn’t even wait at the door that read AARON TVEIT, just pushes inside and slams the door behind him.

She was standing with her back to him, gazing at the picture he had of the two of them on his trailer wall, her finger softly placed against the glass of the frame. His breathing was labored as he watches her, so mesmerized by the perfect creature of his girlfriend. How was she real? She was like a goddess; a mythical monster that was far from being a nightmare.

“Surprise,” she whispers to him, still not looking at him.

“Surprise, indeed,” he replies, licking his lips as she shakes her head so that her hair rippled like a waterfall does under the beating sun. He felt his constrained dick throb to life.

He could hear the grin in her voice. “You sound tired.”

“I just shot a scene where I was running,” he tells her, still panting with need. “But I’m not tired. I’m wide awake.” He takes a step, wanting to touch her, feel her, understand her—but her posture makes him stop. She was in control of this situation; she was dealing the cards.

“Are you?” He nods even though she couldn’t see him. “Good. You’re gonna need the energy.” She finally spins around, his body running hot at the sight before him.

Her trench coat was untied in the front, revealing her attire underneath it. And her attire was hardly attire; a white lingerie set hugged her body, accenting her breasts, wrapping her frame like she was a gift being offered to him. He feels his heart pound at the delicious sight, already feeling her soft skin just from looking at her. He could already smell her too—her lavender lotion and lavender shampoo. It was all there, swarming around his head like a tornado. And then he really knew she couldn’t be real.

“How did I get so lucky?” he mutters, feeling his cock push against his zipper.

She grins, letting the coat fall from her arms so she was left in the delectable bra and panty set. “Do you like it?” she asks with no hint of shyness, just a bold tone underlying the arousal in her voice.

“Like it?” he shakes his head at the insulting words. “I fucking adore it.”

Hadley grins, feeling her cheeks taint a light pink out of anticipation, not embarrassment. No matter what, Aaron could never make her feel humiliated for any sort of occurrence. And that’s why she knew he was the one—she was too comfortable around him for her own good.

“Now get over here,” he growls out of impatience, no longer wanting to play along with her tantalizing game. The little giggle she lets pass her candy-apple lips makes his dick even harder; and he was having none of it. He just wanted her, no more of these teasing activities. Once she was close enough to him, he wraps his arms around her and collides their bodies and mouths together, feeling the smooth satin and the softness of her flesh and the plumpness of her lips. He couldn’t ever remember kissing any other girl but Hadley; it’s like she put a spell on him the minute they first kissed. He would never be able to go back to a different pair of lips.

His fingers are immediately exploring; pressing, caressing, scratching, grazing. All he wanted was to rip the lingerie off of her and he knew that he was pressed for time because he had to go back out to rehearse a scene with Manny, so he decided he would allow her to keep her “clothes” on since they were in a rush and she decided to be naughty and wear nothing but the trench coat.

As he delves his mouth onto her neck, licking and biting, she removes his shirt from his body. Her hands run up and down his abdomen, heating up the mess in his boxers even more.

Soon his hands were pressing to intimate parts, fingers were diving and moans were emitting. Her back was against the wall of his trailer and his body was encompassing hers as she screeches to the highest heavens as he fucks her into oblivion.

In the trailer across the way, Manny Tuturro looks up from his script and scrunches his brows. “Did you hear something?” he asks Vanessa quietly.

Said girl pauses then shakes her head. “Nah. It’s probably another one of Aaron’s dumb video games or something.”

Manny hesitates, nods, and looks back down at his paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts are always accepted xoxo


End file.
